


[Podfic of] The Stag Queen by TheSoliloquy

by originally reads (originally)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's summary:</b> Daenerys Targaryen returns to find Westeros a broken kingdom, and in Winterfell a new enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Stag Queen by TheSoliloquy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Stag Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/672190) by [TheSoliloquy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoliloquy/pseuds/TheSoliloquy). 



[Download MP3](http://originally.nu/podfic/%5BASOIAF%5D%20The%20Stag%20Queen.mp3) | Duration: 00:07:54

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/316265.html).
> 
> I was drawn to this fic because it depicts something I desperately want to see in canon: a clash of queens. Not a lot has been written about Shireen Baratheon, but I find her one of the most fascinating characters in the series and a woman with a great deal of potential.


End file.
